fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hailie Island
Hailie Island Hailie Island was founded by Marshall Mathers, aka Eminem. The Grammy Award winner discovered this island in 1995 and named it after his first daughter, Hailie. Hailie Island is located in between Africa and Australia. It is approximately 500 miles below Sri Lanka, with a population of 1,300 citizens. The daily weather in this island is on average around 90 degrees, which is similar to that in Southern Asia. Eminem first stumbled upon the island when he went to Australia for a world tour that he had. However, before his concert had even begun, eight Australian women broke into his dressing room and started to attack him ruthlessly. With flights delayed at the airport due to cloudy weather, the quickest escape route at that moment was to get on his yacht and start heading towards Africa. Eminem was exactly half way there when he spotted a large island in the distance, soon to be Hailie Island. Hailie Island is also famous because of the exotic fruits it naturally produces such as: jackfruit, rambutan, and starfruit. The jackfruits in this island are known for its size, which is 3 times larger than the commonly known jackfruits. Also, the juices from inside the starfruit that is grown on Hailie Island has been proven to cure cuts twice as fast than modern medicine. In the late 1990s, after Eminem founded it, Hailie Island became a tourist spot for those looking for a vacation getaway. The island would hold events every day and night with Eminem’s album playing and his photo albums on display. On every 8th of each month, Eminem holds a big concert at the island, which is open to the public. At the end of every concert, Eminem would sing “Mockingbird” as his way of saying goodnight to his fans. Within a year of being discovered, thousands of people started to migrate to Hailie Island. Those who are currently or have ever dwelled on Hailie Island are called “Hailieans”. Hailieans only listen to the music Eminem produces. All other types of music are banned from the island and is considered a sin. To celebrate the day Hailie Island was founded, every year there would be a festival. During this festival, M&M chocolate candies would be thrown all over the island in honor of its founder, Eminem. He had decreed that day to be forever known to the Hailieans as “M-Day”. Although the island was named after his daughter, the leader of the island is actually Eminem. He wrote a book called “The Book of M’s”, which is the Hailiean version of the Bible. This book has detailed instructions of how to correctly worship its founder, Eminem, as well as strict guidelines to being a Hailiean. Some of these guidelines teach the reader to not mess with another’s “baby” (which could be in reference to one’s life partner or child), to not be afraid when you want to take a stand, and if your name is really Slim Shady, then you must always stand up when asked. Chi Chuong